The Funeral
In 2003 the second season was ending for Aqua Teen. Because of the fact the show was made on Photoshop, it would be obvious that someone would edit it while no one was looking. A man anonymously edited the episode The Last One, with a different plot I found it on a old computer, it was under the title The Funeral, i was aware he put it in the The category It began like all Season 2 episodes, with a Dr Weird and Steve cold opening, it had Dr Weird messing with a gasline, Steve came into the room and said The court just called, we won Dr Weird forgot about the leak and lit a match and caused it to explode. It then cut to the opening. Obviously it went to the episode, it began with Shake watching TV, he was watching a video that looked as if it was from a webcam, he then got bored and went into the kitchen, finding Meatwad and Frylock standing, they looked like they had bad news. As Shake was paying no attention, Frylock began to sob softly, Shake started to notice, Frylock then continued and said My uncle just got hit by a bus, they gave me a picture of the body After that Frylock showed him a picture of a very gruesome body, you could tell it was photoshopped onto his hands. They said his funeral was in an hour, Shake just started laughing, very heartless even for Shake. Frylock just started to play a video of him and his uncle playing together, they both looked very happy, Frylock just could not take it and used his heat rays to blow up the VCR. They had to use that cart that was featured in several other episodes before this, as they got there Frylock took a look inside the coffin, after that the episode made several glitches, like Meatwad oddly shaped (Like in Mayhem of the Mooninites), Shake changed suits, and his fingers were cut off, not like if you were to cut your fingers off. They were carrying the coffin, Frylock was very sad, he could barley keep his head up, in the middle of the funeral, he just gave up and collapsed, he was crushed, you could hear his bones breaking from the weight of the coffin, Shake stood on the coffin and jumped on it, you could hear Frylock's muffled screams. Meatwad was crying and trying to get to a nearby phone, Shake kept trying to do several things to stop him, he put a grenade inside of Meatwad, he just took it out, after several attempts, he just resumed jumping on the coffin. It cut to a 2 hours later card, and then a very realistic video of a police investigation, possibly because Meatwad told them that Shake only made it worse. It then cut to Shake and Meatwad visiting Frylock in the emergency room, Frylock was still alive, Meatwad was worried, Shake was holding a gun, Meatwad saw that Shake was holding the gun to Frylocks head, soon he became so working up and just told him that Shake was going to kill him. Frylock grabbed the gun out of his hands and shot Shake several times, Meatwad was happy until Frylock was abusing him to the point he was getting several dents and after he was already almost dead, he was drinking him dry, Shake's dead body was getting worse to the point his screams were just too horrible to even listen to. Meatwad tried to stop him but Frylock threatened him, he just did not stop trying to stop him, he then shot him, ripped him apart, and worse stuff than that. The episode ended there. Sometime in 2005 a user named GODIEINAHOLE uploaded a video called THE FUNERAL (AKA THEYALLDIE) It was the episode, because it was a private video not that many people watched it, sometime the Youtube staff watched it, and left a comment on his account telling him that Adult Swim was going to find where he lived and take him to jail for his crime. Later he closed his account and no one has ever found him after that. Until 2009 he never returned on the internet until he was under the name dead666satan, his IP address was found after that, and his name was found. Name: Jake Sanchez He was taken to jail for 10 years, now he has 8 years left. Now the episode is in the hands of me and Adult Swim interns. Category:Lost episudes Category:TELAVISHUN Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Old Shit Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT